Question: Simplify the expression. $(3n-3)(3n-6)$
Answer: First distribute the ${3n-3}$ onto the ${3n}$ and ${-6}$ $ = {3n}({3n-3}) + {-6}({3n-3})$ Then distribute the ${3n}.$ $ = ({3n} \times {3n}) + ({3n} \times {-3}) + {-6}({3n-3})$ $ = 9n^{2} - 9n + {-6}({3n-3})$ Then distribute the ${-6}$ $ = 9n^{2} - 9n + ({-6} \times {3n}) + ({-6} \times {-3})$ $ = 9n^{2} - 9n - 18n + 18$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = 9n^{2} - 27n + 18$